A Lullaby For The Moon
by CagedRaven
Summary: The moon was like a song sung gently, Just for me. A lullaby by the moon. When it was out all I had to do was sleep under it, Under the stars and the sky. On a moonless night I can’t sleep. I think I’m in too deep I’m addicted to the moon...Kag/Sess


Hello there! This is my new story/ one-short about the characters form Inuyasha and I really just got the idea to write it as a story because it was a poem I wrote, so I guess I could put the poem in here too…

Whatever, anyway I've been enjoying my story-writing free time but then this came to me so I thought to get it all out while it was still fresh.

Containing lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing hope you like it!

Also this is for my sister Lady kage, who loves anything to do with Sesshoumaru!

Plus I do not own this show or the characters; if I did I wouldn't need to write it on now would I.

**A lullaby for the moon**

The wind was strong today, not even the trees could withstand it. The branches moved angrily as if in protest as some of their green leaves blew off hoping the wind would land them safely. The petals on the flowers floating in the air as snow dances in winter. Walking head on into the wind was a girl that looked the age of eighteen or maybe even nineteen. She had long raven hair that put the bird itself to shame and deep brown eyes that matched the color and richness of doe in spring. She crossed her front yard toward a shrine well house opening the door; the sound of wood against wood went through her head causing her to wince. Before she stepped inside she looked back toward the house she grew up in. Her mother being remarried had moved her family to the states and since she was going on twenty next month her mother said it was okay for her to live by herself. Kagome was slowly starting to think back on the answer she had yelled when her mother said yes, Inuyasha, a half dog demon that was in love with a dead woman. Kagome's hand clutched the frame of the well house door as she look down at it, thinking about the past…

A witch took the ashes of Kikyo and then kidnapped her. Taking half her soul to bring Kikyo back to life. And Inuyasha forgot about her for that moment… but now kagome didn't want to go back for Inuyasha no she gave up on the dog demon awhile ago; also her and Kikyo had become friends. _'Speaking of dog demons…'_ Kagome walked down steps and threw her bag into the well as she sat on the lip of the well. She looked into the dark hole, not being able to see her yellow bag at the bottom. _'I'm only going to say hello… and get out of the house, maybe I'll stay for awhile…' _Kagome thought to herself as she slipped her legs, falling into the darkness.

Claiming out of the other side Kagome stepped in light green grass, the earth under her shoes was soft, it must have rain before. Putting her bag on her back she walked toward the village where she spent most of her teen years at. Walking through the Inuyasha Forest kagome pasted the god tree and said a prayer for the woman she had seen as her grandmother, lady Kaede. She had past away just because of her age it seemed and she helped kagome put the jewel of four soul together again, making it whole and inside her lower stomach once more. Sometimes when kagome would use her miko powers you could see the jewel slightly glowing under her pale skin. Kagome went on walking, looking for faces that she remembered. The grass seemed to stop growing, as if knowing the village was close. Kagome felt the wind blowing, it was softer then in her era but this time it was coming from behind. It blew her raven hair into her face and she tried to push it behind her ear but the wind was against her, moving the bottom of her skirt around as well. Kagome stopped walking sensing an aura that she new she remembered, she turned around looking. Hoping it was the one she seeks, but to her dismay it was the wrong one. "Hey kagome." Inuyasha waved as kagome looked disappointed. He stopped waving, his amber eyes looking deep, "What's wrong?" Kagome looked up from the floor shaking her head and walking off toward the village with a long white haired half dog demon trailing behind her. As they walked into the village kagome waved when she saw kikyo, a pale older woman looking to be in her young thirties. She has the same fetchers as kagome; kikyo's hair was a lot longer then kagome's but they both had those deep brown eyes. The tall woman looked up and smiled closing her eyes as she waved back; the wind blew her outfit around a little as kagome held her light blue summer dress down. '_I knew I should have worn pants. But I just wanted to look pretty if I saw…' _Kagome looked to her left, over the houses and past the forest, hoping beyond hope that her dream would come true; she would see Sesshoumaru-sama once more. "Kagome, what brings you here?" kagome turned her head back around to Inuyasha and kikyo, her hair flowing like water behind her head as she turned. Kagome smiled again and answered kikyo's question even though her mind was else where. "Well I've been stuck in the house all week and I haven't seen you guys in a while so I thought to come by." Inuyasha looked at kagome, really looked. After beginning in her company for over two years he knew her, _'maybe she's thinking about Sango and Miroku?'_ He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he didn't like the idea of two girls he liked in the same area. Though he did make it clear that he liked kikyo more, whenever he saw kagome he remembered all of the lost emotions for her burning he from the inside out. _'As Miroku said once before, I can't have both'_

Kagome knew Inuyasha and kikyo were together now and that's the way it should have been…

"Thanks for coming with me Inuyasha, I knew that Miroku's and Sango's village was close but I was still kind of nervous going all the way by myself" kagome walked free of her bag as she left it with kikyo. Inuyasha said he could take her half way and kagome agreed to he's offer maybe tonight she could just sleep under the stars. And thanks to Inuyasha holding her sleeping bag she was good.

'_I can't stay around kagome too long, I still want her to be mines and I have to get over that. And I know I do so why do I want her to stay with me so bad?'_ Inuyasha was quiet and not even listening to kagome talk about her new life with out her family and the real reasons she came back. "…I was so bored and lonely that I just came! Hey, are you listening to me Inuyasha?" His ears perked up at his name making him look up, but just as quickly his ears flattened and his pupils got small at the fear of her angry eyes.

Kagome pulled her eyes away from Inuyasha feeling the aura that she wished for…_'Sesshoumaru-sama…' _

"Kagome what's wrong, are you okay today? You've been really out of it. Maybe I should take you all the way there." When he looked up kagome was shacking her head in a 'no' answer. "I'll be fine! Actually you can start going back now. I know you and kikyo have something planned for tomorrow." She took her bag out of his hands and pushed him back in the direction of the village they came from. "You have to take kikyo to another village far away tomorrow, right? So go back so you're rested up. I can handle myself." He stop her pushing and looked her in the eye; amber against brown. "Are you sure you're fine." Kagome nodded and turned to walk the other way. Before she started she put the sleeping bag over her shoulder and looked back to wave. It didn't seem like Inuyasha was going to move until he couldn't see her anymore so she started to walk down the dirt road, praying she would run into the one she wished for…

The moon wasn't at its fullest, hell it was even half. Kagome thought about unrolling her sleeping bag but she was comfortable sitting under a cherry blossom tree. The petals were falling off and the ground was covered under the blanket of spring. The light pink petals seemed to glow under the moons gaze. She pulled her legs closer into her chest and placed her forehead onto her arm; _'I haven't sensed Sesshoumaru-sama's aura since I was with Inuyasha. Maybe it wasn't him…?' _The last time kagome saw the dog demon was after Naraku was killed, what was that a few months? Though it was what Rin said to her, the little girl that travels with Sesshoumaru, which made her think of Sesshoumaru more and more.

"_Just look at Sesshoumaru-sama! Isn't he the best!"_ but the more she did look at him the more she saw. And the more she saw the more she thought about. So here she was hoping that on her way to Miroku's and Sango's village that he might run into her or vies versa. Time seemed to be moving slowly as kagome looked up in the sky playing guessing games about the time. Then she felt his aura again, was he in the area? Kagome didn't even get up. It seemed he came to her. She looked behind herself and sure enough he was there, by himself. Kagome stood up and brushed the back side of her dress off, and bowed her head down enough for him to see she was polite. "Why have you been following me today?" kagome looked up again a little shocked, she didn't mean to, maybe her feet were moving on their own? "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Kagome bowed again, this time deeply. She looked at the floor and waited to see what he would say next. Kagome wanted to see him so badly that it never came to her for what exactly, what could she say to break the ice shell he built around himself to keep others out?

"hn, you didn't mean to." He repeated her answer not believing it one bit. But kagome pulled her eyes away from the ground and hoped beyond hope that his not bringing Rin was just because she was sleeping and not some other reason like killing her. To her luck he turned around she guessed to walk back, but that was also to her unfortunate bad luck because she didn't want to be alone…

Kagome laid inside her red sleeping bag, her eyes closed and her mind dreaming up a new world. Under the cherry blossom tree stood a figure looking down at the sleeping body, his white hair glowing in the moon light. His golden-amber eyes highlighting them selves in the darkness. His face seemed to have no emotion but under flesh and bones, in his highly intelligent mind, was the right and yet simple question; _'Why…?' _his eyes looked up into the sky at the cresset moon matching the marking on his forehead. When he looked back down at her she still seemed to be deep in slumber. Without thinking he sat on a thick root of the tree and decided to stay the night with her. She would never know.

The sky was bright this morning; putting a shadow over her eyes with the blanket she closed her eyes tighter. Only her waist length hair could be seen popping out of the sleeping bag. She moved a little; stretching her arms and legs, she opened the red bag and blocked her eyes from the rays of the burning orb that was millions of miles away from her. She sat up slipping on her tan shoes looking off into the horizon. She was close to the village; a little too close. _'I want to see him again…maybe I can really talk to him this time.'_ Rolling up the sleeping bag and attaching the handle, she put it over her shoulder and turned to walk left instead going straight, the right way to get to Sango and Miroku. _'I remember them saying Shippo was going with them…'_ thoughts about the little fox boy came flooding her mind. He was the one crying the most when she said he couldn't come with her to her time. People would see his little fox feet and his bright red orange hair with eyes the color of jade, yup he would stand out way to much for her liking. Plus he couldn't pass through the well no matter how hard he tired. When she would go back to the village to see them all he would be very happy.

Looking at the area kagome envied the people that lived in this time. The sky was clear, the air was clean. The trees were beautiful and the water, crystal. Not even the best park in Tokyo could replicate this. Walking two more steps kagome stopped. Looking up she saw many birds flying into one direction, or were they running away from something? A scream filling her ears, kagome ran into the woods without even thinking about the fact that she had no weapon. Coming into a scene of a bat demon trying to kill a little girl, _'I think I've seen her before.'_ Kagome yelled at the demon, catching its attention. Its black skin seemed to have many scars and marks on it, as its red eyes glowed like the sun. The bat demons wings expanded, turning around to get a better look at the human that interrupted his soon to be meal. Kagome looked at his black clawed hand and saw the little girl unconscious; her black hair falling out of her face, she was wearing an orange kimono and she was bare foot. _'Is that Rin?_ Kagome reached back but her fingers touched only the martial of her sleeping bag instead of her arrows; "Shit…" daring not to take her eyes off of the demon she didn't know what to do but use her powers; _an angel's touch_ she liked to call it. With the help of all the training lady Kaede gave to her and the jewel kagome saw that if she put enough energy into her hands she could kill a small demon. Maybe if she tried hard enough she could hurt this big bat demon.

Kagome started moving the energy it to her hands; trying to make it fast before the demon could figurer out what she was doing. She decided to talk to him. "Who are you and what are you doing?" The demon's eyes pupil slit and it seemed to focus on her more. "I am Don of the bat clan. And who are you?" kagome looked down at her hands, clutch at her sides. _'I need more time…much more'_ Don squeezed the little girl more in her hands causing kagome to look up at her, her emotion clear on her face. "What is your name, girl?"

"Kagome, my name is kagome. Now put the girl down!" The demon's eyes slid from kagome back to the little girl in his hand, then back to kagome. He started to laugh, "Fine I'll put her down," And surprisingly he did but kagome knew that it was to go to be true. Just at her thoughts he grabbed kagome with his other hand. Squeezing tightly, kagome felt like her bones in her legs where snapping. "I'll eat you instead!" kagome moved her head toward the demon to see him opening his mouth and moving his filled hand to it. She was so close she could smell death on his breath. When she was close enough she put her hands on the bat demon's black skin, closing her eyes hoping it would work, to her dismay it only burned his skin and made him drop her. Kagome fell into a heap on the floor, her already hurting legs hurt even more at the falls landing. She tried to get up but cried out in pain and fell once more. She started to tear up, small water drops sliding down her face disappearing under her chin. She looked up at the small girl still out cold, then back at the demon that seemed to get use to the fact that he couldn't see anymore. "You wench; I wouldn't have guessed you to be a miko…" He sniffed the air with his skinned in nosed and grinned when the smell of salt filled tears filled his nose. He patted the ground as he felt for her, she tried to moved but bite her lip causing blood to spill over her mouth, trying to hold in a scream. Then she felt something warm splat on her legs making her look back. _'How come I didn't sense him?'_ Sesshoumaru stood by her side, the demon's wing ripped off and its blood spilled everywhere, even on kagome's legs causing her to look more at her dress and frown. "Milord, I found Rin! She's right over here." Kagome looked over to the sound that the voice was coming from, seeing it was Jaken. An annoying little toad that she hated but hey what could she do at the moment. Hero's couldn't be pick and plus kagome had the one she wanted. Her eyes moved back to Sesshoumaru who was walking closer to Don. He held up two fingers and the tips of his nails lit up, shining a light gold. He brought he hand down fast causing a whip to appear and slice the demon in half. The body fell as Sesshoumaru turned around and faced kagome, walking up to her.

'_Well so much for looking pretty…'_

Kagome sat in a room filled with nothing but the finest silks and furs. Her own outfit being a kimono made of silk, the color matching the sky tonight with a shade of light pink-purple. The bed was wide and long, held up on mahogany colored wood, with a heavy fur blanket. A thin fabric placed over the bed as a canapé to hide her away from the sun that once seeped into the room from the window. Her legs were still sore and it was hard for her to stand up for long periods of time, but she was lucky enough to stand at all. Healing herself was harder then it sounded but she managed. She played with the tips of her hair sitting in this room for two days was starting to get to her. The only time she ate was when Rin ate which was three times a day. Kagome noticed that Jaken was in charge of see that the little girl ate three perfect meals a day and it seemed Rin made her ate as well. Than she heard the door slid open, looking over she saw Sesshoumaru walk in but he didn't close the door behind himself. He walked in more and moved the canapé over a bit with his hand to look inside, his face seemed emotionless but then again he always seemed to be. Maybe it was one of the things that she liked. He was a puzzle worth putting together.

Walking down the hallway to the library with Sesshoumaru was not one thing that kagome saw herself doing but he was being somewhat nice, in a not really talking kind of way…

The hallway was long and semi dark, candles were burning and the sun was set, highlighting their fetchers. Her barefoot feet patted the wood floor as she walked, while Sesshoumaru didn't bother to take off his own shoes. After three more steps Sesshoumaru stopped and turn slightly to open a door and there kagome saw a library filled with nothing but the one thing she asked for, books. Her eyes want wide as she walked in, her smile bigger. "Oh thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" kagome turned around to look him in the face. After bowing she slightly ran over to the selves and picks one out of random, opening the book and skimming the first page she put it back and picked up another. Sesshoumaru stood at the door looking in on her flipping through the pages and looking at the others covers, he guessed reading their tittles. He didn't really know why he was being kind to her; he decided to blame it on the moon. The past few nights she was with him he wasn't able to sleep; his mind was busy crafting up ideas of what he could be doing instead. Once again he blamed it on the moon. But than it started to happen in the afternoon, morning; he couldn't blame it on the moon any longer. The one thing to blame was her, and what she was doing to his mind. She didn't know it but when he knew she was a sleep he would go into her room and watch her sleep, just like this first time near the cherry blossom tree. Pulling himself out of his own thoughts he saw she sat on the floor in front of a book case holding a hard covered red book, the way she was holding it he couldn't read the title but she seemed to be enjoying herself. He step away form the door frame and walked down the hallway back to a window seeing that this night was going to be moonless.

Kagome was reading a story and it seemed that most of the books here was real facts, she guessed for Sesshoumaru and fairy tales which must have been for Rin. After reading a little of each kagome found a book with blank pages she left it out, there was no need for a book with nothing to read to be in a library. Then it came to her, she could use it as a dairy, hell she would need was a pen. Kagome walked out of the room with three books and closed the door behind her looking for a dog demon to see if she could use the newly found blank book. It was a cool blue; maybe ice colored it was so pale, with a golden binding to keep the pages together. Not looking up she walked into Sesshoumaru's back, he turned his head and grabbed her arm helping her not to fall. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. But you're the person I want to see, could I have this?" Sesshoumaru looked from her face to her hand holding up a light blue book; he nodded. Kagome smiled and said her thanks, "Do you have a pen?" at his questioning look kagome reversed her question. "Do you have ink?" She forgot that they used paint brushes and ink in this era. "Look back in the library, if there's none in there ask Jaken where he would put it." Kagome nodded and turned to go back to the library. She had words she needed to get down on paper…

After finally getting some ink from Jaken she sat in the room she used on the large bed, opened the book to the first page. Dipped the brush into the dark black ink and started to write her feeling down for the last few days in a poem…

**A lullaby for the moon**

The moon was like a song sung gently,

Just for me.

A lullaby by the moon.

When it was out all I had to do was sleep under it,

Under the stars and the sky.

On a moonless night I can't sleep

I think I'm in too deep

I'm addicted to the moon

I wanted to give something back to the moon.

That's when I saw I fell in love with him.

But would he take my lullaby?

Would it put him to sleep, as the moons did me?

I'll sing a lullaby for the moon

In hopes he loves me too.

I don't wish to see the sun,

I just want to give something back to the moon,

My love

Kagome reread it, and thought about one of the lines over again, 'on a moonless night I can't sleep.' She knew he was coming into the room at night. His lovely scent lingered around the area every morning. Nothing she could think of pinpoint. It was something wild, exciting even. An aroma you would smell in the forest, deep in the forest when it was dark and only the moon was out to light the path you walked. Looking out the window in the room kagome saw that it was in deed a moonless night. Hopefully he would still come; she wanted to be awake this time…

The room was dark when he stepped in, just like always. He could hear her breathing; it was a little different this time. But he didn't care, walking deeper into the room he adjusted he eyes to see in the dark. Her eyes were closed but he could smell her excitement. _'So she's awake,'_ Kagome opened her eyes slowly when she felt the bed sink in near her shoulders. With his hands at her sides Sesshoumaru lowered his face to hers. When his lips touched hers kagome thought it was all a dream, he was soft and gentle, she moaned as he made the kiss deeper. Pulling away from her lips so slowly that they were sticking together for a little while, she shifted her body so that she was laying on her back, Sesshoumaru took full advantage of her moving and claimed on the bed. He started to kiss her again, nipping her lower lip than licking the same stop to dull the pain. His tongue danced up and down her throat, causing her to breathe in quickly and hold her breath. "I haven't even started yet."

Kagome woke up to the sun shinning brightly into the room. The blanket pulled around her chest and Sesshoumaru no where to be found. She sat up holding the sheet looking around the room and frowned. He left her, the first time for her and he left her. Though thinking back to the time he found out she remembered his hesitation and her reassurance, blushing at the memory. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door open; walking in Sesshoumaru closed the door. He saw her awake, "I meant to get back before you woke."

"It's okay," His eyes lingered on her bare shoulders and back; he found it amusing how she still tried to cover herself even though they had just made love. And he wanted to do it all over again. He slipped off his shirt; kagome looked up her face becoming slightly red and her eyes heavy when he claimed on the bed, pushing her down while kissing her softly.

The days had passed by a little too fast and kagome was on her way to a village, the one she was supposed to be at. Good thing Sango and Miroku didn't know she was on her way. Dressed in her light blue dress, that she had washed out and her tan shoes with her red sleeping bag around her shoulder kagome walked toward the village hoping she could get back to Sesshoumaru by the next night. As kagome walked she stopped and backed up a few steps peering into the bushes and spotting Sango. "Hey there stranger." The tall woman looked up and turned to see her friend, she pushed her black hair out of her face when the wind blew. "Oh, Kagome! I haven't seen you in weeks." Her deep brown eyes started to tear up as her hugged kagome tightly. Moving back to get a go look at her kagome noticed a small bump on Sango's stomach. "Sango you're having a baby?!" Sango blushed and patted her belly "yup, I'm only a few weeks now. Anyway what have you been up too?" Kagome smiled and thought about her answer, none of them knew her attraction to Sesshoumaru but she guessed it wouldn't have hurt.

…

"What, you and Sesshoumaru?!" Sango stood up in shock, as kagome nodded. A small smile on her lips. "It was better then all the books and movies, and Sesshoumaru was so kind to me that week. I think I want to go back, after I see everyone that is." Sango was amazed that Sesshoumaru, of all the guys kagome knew, was the one that took her heart. "Well let's go see Miroku and Shippo before it gets too late, or can you stay the night?" kagome looked at Sango with a bland look on her face, "I said I liked him not that he ruled my life." Sango stood up and held out her hand, "Well let's go then," kagome stood up and they walked back to Sango's village.

The moon was out that night just as it is this night, two silhouettes were made on the floor by the light of the moon. A figure sat under a cherry blossom tree as another sat in the tree itself. A young girl held an ice blue book, open to a clean page with an item not found in this time. She wrote down words making it into a song or a poem, she didn't even know at the time. Then she paused, the black inked pen stopping with her thoughts. She slid off the branch and walked up to the other figure, holding the book out, to the emotionless demon. "Sesshoumaru-sama," he cut her off with a kiss, "I told you to just call me Sesshoumaru." Her raven hair was pushed out of her face with his clawed hand. She smiled as she noticed he seemed to always touch her hair. "Old habit of mines, my love. Look, you never read it did you?" He took the book and read the lines and smirked. He didn't understand her needing paper and ink everywhere she went but, "You have a way with words." She moved closer to him, the wind was cool and the light green kimono she was wearing wasn't really helping keep the air out. Sesshoumaru gave her the book back and held her close, "You want to go back?" She nodded into his lower chest and he looked up into the sky, the night he walked into her room and she was awake, the night they made love for her it was the first time but it was only supposed to be for that night. Just to get her out of his head. Then he wanted more and more, expecting her to give it, but she did. He knew he loved her, and she him. Plus Rin seemed happy with another female around; Jaken was off babysitting again this night. Every once in a while kagome would go back to her time, call her mother and family. She told them that she would be stay in the past for a while the last time she went.

"Let's go," he picked her up, holding her in his arms as he jumped of into the direction of his palace, to the room. Their silhouettes vanishing with them, a few cherry blossom petals flew up from the floor. Dancing with the wind, falling like a feather back down onto the ground near the cherry blossom tree, where it all started…

::Ahem:: I have one thing and one thing only to say:

Yea, I have done it!

So I hope you like it as much as I do; and yes that was my poem. So if I see it somewhere in the world without my knowing I will sue your asses off until you're bankrupt!

Please review!

Aley-oxen


End file.
